Brittany's Idea
by Faith Karma
Summary: Okay it is a one-shot. Brittana with a side of Faberry. Brittany decides on a way to get Santana to choose her.


**First Brittana ever. Be gentle k? Heard this song and for some reason I just...felt like writing it. So...um right please don't hate. Later down the line when the words are like **_this_** its Brittany singing. But when the words are BOLD it means they are both singing. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own any glee characters, nor do I own the song. It is by Tegan and Sara. **

Brittany S. Pierce stared at her childhood friend in confusion. '_Why is she lying to herself? I don't understand this isn't her.'_ She thought to herself as her blue eyes took in the figure of the boy standing next to Santana Lopez, David Karofsky, he was always glancing over his shoulder hoping no one saw his secret. _'It's like he's making sure he isn't being followed by rainbows.' _A smile stretched her face as she let out a small giggle to herself.

"Hello Brittany," The always peppy voice of one Rachel Berry came from her right. She turned her head looking at the small diva before stepping forward and wrapping her in a tight hug. A loud laugh came from the brunette when she picked her up and spun her around, a lot of eyes were trained on them but the burning gaze of the Latina down the hall was the one most felt. Big doe eyes locked with that gaze over the blonds shoulder. Rachel turned her face and buried it into Brittany's neck as she slid down the girls body, still in the embrace, her feet finally touching the ground. "Don't look...but she's trying to maim me with her gaze." She whispered into the pale neck.

"Oh yeah she totally does that Rach," Brittany replies with an adorable half smile she is known for. She steps back so their bodies aren't touching but keeps the shorter girl in her arms. "I don't know why she just can't let us have sweet lady kisses in public, no one would care. They'd totally think it's hot. You'd think it's hot wouldn't you?" Her head tilts adorably, like a confused puppy, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and her blue eyes wide staring at Rachel like she'd give her the answers of life.

"Oh, well Britt I can't assure you that everyone would be fine with it. I, however, would find it perfectly acceptable because I have gay fathers. You would make an adorable couple as well, and I am sure that the glee club would also support you in your endeavors." She finished her tiny rant with the beaming 'Future Broadway Star' smile.

Brittany continued to stare at her for a moment before she flashed her teeth in a dazzlingly happy expression. "I'm not really sure what a lot of those big words mean, but I think I got it. You think it's hot and you'd make sure no one messed with us. I know the glee club would help us too because they all think we are totally sexy together."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed slightly before she gives a slight shake of her head ,and then realizing that it was completely pointless to correct the girl, quickly nods giving the dutch girl a pat on the arm. "Exactly what I meant."

The diva steps out of the taller girls arms, reaching out she grasp her right arm and wraps herself around it as they start heading towards their shared first class. The doors at the end of the hall opens to reveal the third of the recently ex-cheerio's, Quinn Fabray, her hazel eyes scan the hallway landing on the duo in their own bubble. Her gaze darkens and a slight scowl paints her features as they pass her not noticing the angry stare.

"So, I got the perfect idea when I was driving to school this morning." Brittany says. "I want to sing a song to Santana and I want you to help me. I need someone to practice on and I want you to play the guitar for me. San is like Scrappy Doo. All Scrappy and no Doo."

Brown eyes blink in response letting the words soak into her brain for a few seconds before smiling up at the blue eyed beauty. "Indeed. Excellent choice. I will help you as much as I can in your serenading of Santana. You just tell me what you need me to do."

"Well I kinda wanted to do it today in glee, but we'd have to meet up during lunch to practice." Blue eyes search a tanned face waiting for a response.

"That is acceptable. I'll meet you in the choir room after fifth period. We can work on it then." They reached their class as soon as Rachel finished speaking, the blond threw her arm around a petite shoulder as the walked in to find their seats.

* * *

><p>Clicking reached the ears of the casually dressed blond ex-cheerio, she was currently shifting through her salad, her hazel eyes unfocused and her mind lost in thought. Her yellow sundress was new, hugging her in just the right areas, her white cardigan hanging gently around her shoulders. Her new short cut hair stuck out in multiple different directions. Her white converse lightly tapping the ground in time with an unknown tune.<p>

The clicking suddenly stopped and a tanned hand swung in front of her face causing her eyes to move over the body attached to said hand. The girl had high heeled 'fuck me' leather zip up boots her skinny jeans painted on like a second skin. Her top was skin tight and black with a sleeveless open vest made out of different colors of brown fur topping it off. Her long black hair was quickly flicked over her shoulders with the same well manicured hand getting her attention a second ago.

"Santana," It was more of a question than a greeting come from the blond.

"Tubbers, you need to get off your ass and get the damn dwarf away from my Britts." Her brown eyes narrowed as she growled this out.

"Well," Quinn started pushing her tray away from herself. "I don't think she's actually 'Your Britts' anymore." She paused taking in the Latina for a second, her eyebrow raising in challenge. "Plus why would you think I would be able to stop Man-Hands from doing anything? They seemed pretty close in the hallway this morning." Another short pause and a soft sigh. "I think the ship has sailed for you San, I'm sorry really, but it kind of is your own fault."

Santana leans forward slamming her hands onto the lunch table. "Don't give me that shit Q! I know your totally wet for the hobbit. You need to make a move or something and sweep her off her hairy feet." Her gaze was heated. People were quiet and staring now, only having heard the first part of course Santana knew well enough to whisper the last part.

"Thanks for that really, now everyone in the damn lunchroom thinks we are gonna fight." She harshly whispers.

Black hair sweeps in a beautiful motion as she spins around glaring at every on looker. "Nothing to see dammit!" Most spun around at this threat some still stared. Taking a menacing step forward she loudly snarls out. "I'm from Lima Heights bitches! I got razor blades in my hair!" She made a motion like she was going to snatch a blade from her head causing the rest to spin back to their table mates with wide eyes. A smug look makes a home of the latina's face. "That's what I thought."

Hazel eyes roll. "God when are these people going to learn you live right across from me in Lima Heights _Adjacent_."

"Shut up Q, don't be a bitch cause you ain't got my swag." Santana smirked slightly.

"Oh is that was that was? _'Swag' _? Alright you keep telling yourself that." Quinn murmurs as she stands up grasping her full tray in her hands. "I haven't seen Britt or Rachel in here yet. It probably means they are in the choir room or the auditorium. Let's go check it out ok?"

"Yes, so you can get a wettie staring at the lawn gnome." A loud _'thwack' _follows Santana's words. "Mm, you like it rough baby? I just knew in the pressed lemon there was some kick ass lemonade." A louder slap this time followed by a bark of laughter.

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing there staring at the dutch blond as she showed her some simple dance moves. "Ok I think I got it." The diva announces trying to match the steps and failing horribly. Brittany lets out a loud laugh and shakes her head, her blue eyes glittering.<p>

"No, no silly. I'll show you a different way." She walks up to the shorter girl and slides behind her, putting her hands on her hips she pulls her flush against her. "Ok so lets try this again alright?" A soft nod is her response.

They go through the moves again and Rachel manages to complete them. But as she goes to step out of the gentle embrace she slips, strong arms wrap around her waist and she is once again pressed against the blonds toned body. Long golden strands blend with brown as Brittany rest her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"You have such a strong voice, but your dancing totally needs work."

This causes the diva to start laughing, the dutch girl following with her own giggles.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!" Santana whisper yells. "I told you Q, she's after my Britts!"<p>

"S," Quinn lets out a small sigh. "I hardly ever say this to anyone that isn't me, but you need to calm the hell down. You know B is touchy feely and I highly doubt Rachel would do that. I bet there is something we are missing." Hazel eyes roam over the latina's face taking in the scowl.

"Oh really? We are missing something Q?" Santana growls as she points at the small window on the door. "Then what the fuck is that!"

Quinn looks back into the door and her eyes widen watching Brittany pepper small kisses on a laughing Rachel's neck.

"I see your point...ok in glee we will figure this out." Quinn's old HBIC glare coming to play now.

* * *

><p>Glee finally arrived. Brittany was sitting next to Rachel with a huge smile on her face, Santana had her arms crosses glaring at the two sitting next to Quinn who had a disinterested expression. Everyone knew something was going on, but due to who it was, they decided to stay out of it. Mr Schue walked in taking in the crowd.<p>

"Hey everyone," He smiled at the classes while clapping his hands together. "So I thought of your next assignment." He goes to write it on the board but Brittany's voice causes him to stop in his tracks.

"Mr Schue, I have a song I'd like to sing if that is ok with you?"

"Um, yeah Brittany that is fine. Go on." He furrows his brows and takes a seat on the edge of his desk.

Rachel and Brittany stand up looking at one another with a small grin. The small diva had already given the music to the jazz band/Brian and set up the guitar in front of the room. She slides the strap over her shoulder and adjust it so it sits right against herself.

"Alright so this song is from someone in this room. I'm not gonna say who but I'm pretty sure they know who they are." Brittany addresses the room as her eyes brief lock with Santana's. "Rachel will be singing it with me and playing the guitar."

Rachel starts the song. Brittany looks down at the floor waiting for her time to come into the song. When the music notes play her cue she looks up at the room and starts singing.

"_I won't regret saying this_

_This thing_

_That I'm saying_

_Is it better than_

_Keeping my mouth shut_

_That goes without saying"_

The rest of the band joins in now. Santana's eyes are locked on the blonde, and everyone else is glancing between the two.

**"Call, break it off**

**Call, break my own heart**

_Maybe I would have been_

_Something you'd be good at_

_Maybe you would have been_

_Something I'd be good at_

**But now we'll never know**

_I won't be sad_

_But in case_

_I'll go there_

**Everyday**,

_To make myself feel bad_

_There's a chance_

**I'll start to wonder**

_If this was the thing to do_

_I won't be out long_

_But I still think it better if_

_You take your time_

_Coming over here_

_I think that's for the best_

**Call, break it off**

**Call, break my own heart**

_Maybe I would have been_

_Something you'd be good at_

_Maybe you would have been_

_Something I'd be good at_

**But now**

**We'll never know**

_I won't be sad_

_But in case_

_I'll go there_

**Everyday,**

_To make myself feel bad_

_There's a chance_

**I'll start to wonder**

_If this was the thing to do_

**I'll start to wonder**

_If this was the thing to do"_

Santana's eyes are shining a little bit. Brittany was locked in a heated gaze with her, no one really knows who moved first but next thing they know the two are locked in a kiss in the middle of the risers. Rachel's smiles at this and lets out a little cheer.

Quinn is locked on the diva, the guitar playing was extremely sexy to her. She stands up when the brunette moved to sit the guitar back on its stand, passing by her friends who some how made it into a chair. She doesn't spare them a glance.

"Rachel," Quinn's voice is raspy. The brunette turns and looks up into darkened hazel eyes.

"Yes Quinn?" Her tone is slightly cautious.

"That...was sweet what you did." She murmurs stepping closing to the diva. "But I gotta say...there is something I really want to do right now."

"Well Quinn it is always best to expression ones opinion. I believe if yo-mph" She was cut off when a pair of lips met her own. Her hands move to tangle in short blond hair and yank the girl closer. The taller of the two pushes her back into the wall effectively trapping her with her body, her hands gripping the tanned girls hips.

Everyone was expecting Brittany and Santana to go at it, but not Quinn and Rachel. Chanting of 'Mailman,Mailman,Mailman' was quickly heard and a few 'Oh damn.' Kurt Hummel however looked on smugly at the events in the room simply holding his right hand out towards his best friend Mercedes Jones, who cursed and slapped a twenty into his outstretched hand.

"Damn that is hot! I wouldn't mind being a hot Jew babe and baby mama sandwich." Puck called out loudly.

"Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel pulled back loud enough to growl out before diving back in.

Mr Shue stared wide eyed before a loud moan snapped him out of his trance. Clearing his throat he looked at the remaining glee club students. "I think we should go ahead and end on that for today. So I'll see you all next week." He practically bolted out of the room after that.

**Ok y'all hoped you liked it. Um..yeah. Comments?Questions? Review please.**


End file.
